Perceptions
by CelticLairdess
Summary: Morgan, JJ , Garcia and Prentiss have their perceptions of their youngest challenged.
1. Chapter 1

**Perceptions [criminal minds ff]**

**Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia have their persepetions **

**of their 'youngest' challenged.**

**Do they really know the young Doctor at all?**

**R/OFC R/OFC R/ MC**

**[**Bit of slash at end, but nothing to involved just a loving kiss and a goodnight's sleep]

The Thanksgiving Gala

The Gala ball was going splendidly.

But no one was really surprised by this fact , since it had been organisied by Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss.

And whatever faults she had, and there were many, everyone in 'that circle' agreed if you wanted an event with a capital E then Elizabeth was the woman to go to.

Even her daughter SSA Emily Prentiss could not deny that fact. Even as she had to resist yet again the urge to punch some male politico/lothario who was talking to her breasts not her face.

"Emily dear! Could I borrow you for a moment?" Her mothers cultured tone breaking through her angry musings without warning. "My apoliogise David."

"Not a problem Elizabeth. I'm sure Emily and I can catch up later," the arrogant man replied with an oily smile and a knowing look.

Emily's red lips thinned as she moved away from her would-be victim,

"Your timing is as immpecable as always Mother. Two more seconds of that letch and my team would have been hunting me," she quietly her mother with a grimace. She shuddered. I really need a long shower, she thought.

"Well I saw you move your hand, as if reaching for your sidearm dear," Elizabeth explained as she contiued to walk and smile at all the faces surrounding them with total ease.

"just as well it was a formal event then I guess," Emily smirked as she smoothed her hand over the red silk of her favourite evening gown.

Her Mother smiled at her only child. They had been working on their relationship for awhile. And though never easy they were getting more comfortable in each others company.

"It certainly suits you Emily. Giovanni is...Oh who is that with Constance Fitzgerald?"

"Constance Fitzgerald? Should I know that name?" asked a bemused Emily. It never ceased to amaze her the number of people herr mother knew on sight and what she knew about them.

"No dear you would not have known her. She left for Europe ..oh nearly 20 years ago to marry some musician. Defied her Father and family to do it too."

elizabeth informed her. Delighting in sharing this little bit of gossip with her daughter.

"Really! Brave woman. So why is she here then?" emily asked while taking in the picture of the woman in her late 40's that her mother was discussing. The woman stood tall at the edge of the dance floor as if waiting for someone. She wore an outstanding creation of Black and Teal that outshone all the little flutter-bys in their trendy styles. Her dark hair was cut into a sharp bob that accentuated her facial features and spoke of the confidence that just radiated from her.

"Oh she returned to the stated about 2years ago when her husband died. As for tonight I think shes just catching up with people before she takes her post with the United Nations in New York."

Emily turned back to face her Mother at that.

"United nations. Im sure that will be posting. What..?" she went to ask but was stopped by her Mothers gasp.

"Oh My! and just who are you?"

Emily turned back to see a tall lean figure move with grace through the clusters of tables toward Constance. Never noticing the ripple of flushed faces and adoring glances that he gained in his wake. He playfully bowed to his parter then escorted her out onto the floor. And was swallowed by the crowd.

"Hmm well that young man is on quite a few ladies christmas list's." the ambassador quipped quite amused by the ruffle hed made through some of the most jaded party people.

"Mother!" emily exclaimed through gritted teeth. What a time for her conservitive mother to come out with that.

"Oh for goodness sake Emily Im married not blind. And although rather skinny for my tastes, I will say he cut rather a fine figure in his suit and properly polished shoes"

Emily couldnt help the smile that spread over her beautiful face at that comment. Unpolished shoes were one of her Mother's pet peeves. She remembered the time she had caught her checking out the shoes of her male collegues at the BAU. She nearly ran up and kissed Reid when her mothers face screwed up at the sight of the good Doctors Black converse.

"Reid!" she said wonderingly as she once again pictured the sophisticated man with Constance. That was who the man reminded her of. Well not the clothes or confidence obviously...but the hair and bodyframe where the same.

And reid could be gracefully but only when he was totally comfortable.

But he would neverr be comfortable here.

In fact this would be pretty close to his idea of hell- and not that far away from hers she admitted to herself.

"GoodGod! Dont tell me he's here?" Elizabeth cried looking quickly about for the untidy, gangly youth of her memory.

"Mother," Emily scolded. "Reid is a very nice, intelligant young man..."

"Who wears odd socks and sweater vests. And has the grace of a hippo," Elizabeth hissed back all the while waving and smiling sweetly.

After all that had been a favourite suit of hers he had ruined.

"Mother! Reid apologised and offered to replace it," Emily argued knowing just what incident her Mother was illuding to.

Poor Poor Reid!

His face had gone from fire engine Red to Snow White in the seconds it had taken his full Starbucks cup to fly out of his hands and land squarely on the lap of the outraged Ambassador.

"Hhmph! So where is he?"

"Not here," Emily sighed at her mothers tone. "Just someone reminded me of him."

"Good," the ambassador stated as she resumed her tour round the room. "This dress is a one off."

"Mother stop it," Emily hissed while smiling at the next bunch of plastic people they came to.

Afterr a couple more hours emily decided she had done more than her duty and was calling it a day. After her goodbys and arrangement for lunches shed never attend, she waited silently under the covered entranceway waiting for the valet to bring her car round.

The silence was broken by the tinkling of a lovely laugh from behind her.

There she spotted the lovely Constance laughing with one of the valets.

"Honestly dont worry about it. It happens all the time," she giggled going round to the drivers side. "He preferrs not to drive...too much going on in his head. Goodnight"

Emily glanced at the passenger side window as constance put on her belt. But the glare from the lamps hid the person from her sight.

Emily laughed at herself as her car pulled up.

With a quiet good night and a wave she was on her way home.

The next morning after a long shower and a strong cup of coffee Emily chuckled even more about her illusions that their resident 'Baby Genius' could be the one who had created the tsunami of fluttering pulse rates among the jaded females of the Hill.

PT ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Perceptions 2**

**a/n A massive thanks to all who reviewed, favorited etc. **

**I'm totally blown away. Only hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**So on with the show...**

ONE WEEK LATER...

The Ladies of the Behavioural Analysis Unit had decided after the past hellish few days they deserved a 'girly day out'. Luckily Aaron Hotchner was a very smart man and had negotiated four days leave for his team, which facilitated their plans.

Step one was now complete. Each of the ladies had now been soaked, massaged, creamed and painted in a beautiful little day spa that Garcia had found them online.

They were now taking a well earned rest from Step Two- retail therapy [ also known as giving your credit card a heart attack] while they took in the necessary carbs, proteins and vitamins at the mall's balcony restaurant.

Garcia was, as normal way ahead of the others on filled bags. The bubbly blonde just loved to shop. And not just for herself. Her purchases today included' for Henry,Morgan, Kevin Lynch and of course, a book for her Junior G-Man.

"...So I told Kevin that this stupid jealousy thing wasn't cute any more. In fact it was getting damn annoying...JJ?...JJ?"

"Huh?! Oh I'm sorry Pen. I was daydreaming," The embarrassed Communications Liaison explained, while mentally cursing the tell tale blush on her pale cheeks.

"Yeah Pumpkin...that daydream must have been triple XXX to have caused that blush," Garcia laughed . "Come on Little Ma Ma give! Tell Pen and Emily all."

"Come on JJ. I could use some good Gossip. My life is so boring," Emily prentiss encouraged while laughing at their outrageous Garcia.

"OK but it stays between just us. Right?" JJ announced wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Of course JJ No problem," Emily agreed wondering just what JJ had been up too.

"Pinky Promise Princesses," Garcia squealed as she grabbed both the other women's hands, and intertwining their pinky finger with hers.

"Morgan is so right about you," Emily giggled helplessly," You are Insane, but in a total Pixie dust way."

"Pixie Dust! that's not very kickass Emily Prentiss," JJ laughed

"And YOU are trying to change the subject," Emily retorted with a sly look.

JJ knew she was beaten. And it really wasn't so bad...was it?

"Okay I was actually wishing that Will was taller..." she began, and he face started to flush again at her own thought.

"Why?" the others demanded in unison, neither underrstanding the cause of her blush.

"Well...So he could..Oh God...So he could wear straight leg jeans like him," the flustered woman finally got out as she pointed down to the concourse below.

Garcia and Prentiss looked down to where JJ had pointed still trying to decipher the broken statements from their friend.

But the visual before them explained all.

Standing beside the Malls indoor fountain a tall lean figure in strait legged black denims, emerald hoody and black leather jacket faced toward the entrance. Therefore only showing the staring women the back view...and it was delicious.

"Ooh," Garcia cooed at the way the tight black denim lovingly followed the long legs and cupped the neat butt. "Very nice...see that's the sort of clothes my Baby Genius should wear. He'd be drowning in girls then."

"Good Luck with that Pen," Emily laughed at the excited woman. "Remember the hassle JJ had to get him to wear a pair of baggy jeans."

Garcia had to admit that this was true.

Reid had thrown a total tantrum when some stupid prank of Morgans had ended up ruining his trousers while they had been visiting JJ, Will and Henry.

JJ had offered to go and get a pair of trousers from the mall, as it was easier than travelling to Spence's and back. She had brought him back a pair of baggy jeans, courtesy of a very embarrassed Morgan and Reid had whined until they left.

"Yeah I suppose its a pipe dream to think I'll ever get him to wear stylish clothes," Garcia sighed thinking of the god awful sweater vests and ties Reid wore to work.

Emily smiled to herself. Penelope Garcia was just one of a kind, she mused happily.

"Hey Guys Look!" JJ cried

They all looked down to see their mystery yummy moving toward a very excited young woman. She had long black hair with violent Purple streaks in it.

"Ooh that looks so cool,"Garcia muttered fingering her Blonde...once again..locks.

"NO Pen," JJ answered her friends unasked question. "It wouldn't be you."

And Hotch would keel over at the sight, she thought.

"Mmm maybe you're right,"Garcia agreed, then squealed in shock. "Oh my god look!"

Emily and JJ looked back down at the now embracing couple. The emerald hood which had covered the man's head had fallen down under the young woman's hands. Emily, JJ and Garcia all gasped as they gawped at the unruly chestnut waves so reminiscent of their beloved Spencer.

As the couple moved away arm in arm, laughing happily Garcia finally broke the dumbfounded silence that had fallen.

"Was that?...I mean that wasn't?...right?"

"Of course not...it isn't possible..."JJ tried to reassure herself as well as Penelope. "I mean Spence wouldn't date someone so young...She was what 18-19?...that's more Morgans style. Right?...Emily?"

Emily Prentiss was still staring after the departing couple.

Something about the way the man moved: graceful,protective, confident in his own skin, struck a chord with her.

The Man At The Gala Ball! her brain finally supplied.

But he had been escorting a mature lady there, now he's with a college student. Something is not right, she thought.

"Emily?!" Garcia cried waving a napkin in front of her friends face,

"Yeah I'm here," Emily groused slapping the object away from her nose.

"So what do you think Em?" JJ asked hoping her friend would tell them they were all being really stupid.

Emily looked at her two closest friends and was unsure just what to say. Or rather her brain was, her mouth however just opened up and spilled out the whole weird story of the Gala ball.

By the end of her story all three were wondering just how they could find out the truth.

"If we ask him straight out. He will just clam up..." JJ started with a grimace.

"...Yeah he's damn good at keeping secrets," Garcia agreed with a sigh.

"Then we will just have to profile him," Emily informed them with a shark like grin.

"Emily what about the rule on intra team profiling? Believe me Hotch takes it very seriously," JJ counselled knowing just how bad Hotch would blow a fuse if he found out they were having this conversation, never mind acting on it.

"AHHH! But that's the beauty of it. That rule only applies to me...not to you two," she explained with a grin. She really did love screwing with rules and authority. Well except Hotch's she wasn't suicidal.

"What!" "I'm no profiler Em"

"Listen At its most basic its about noticing behaviour, patterns of behaviour, changes in behaviour. Okay what's the first thing Reid does when he comes into the BAU normally?"

"Puts on a brand new pot of coffee," Garcia excitedly answered.

"Why?"

"Because according to him the others don't make it right," JJ offered still unsure of this tack.

"See that's one of his daily patterns. Things that he does habitually." Em offered. Suddenly feeling a bit weird about this...

"Mm Changes, Garcia mused. " He still takes sugar with coffee in it, his odd socks are still in place as is his ever present satchel. …..Oh oh yeah he's beentexting! she exploded

"What? Since when?

"About a month, month and a half," Garcia informed the other two. " I nearly fell of my stool when he texted me about our film night."

"That's a big change," JJ agreed. " Spence always phones even if its just one question.

"Garcia was it his work phone?"

" No he bought a personal phone about 4 months ago. Id forgotten about that." Penelope answered wondering just what her Baby was hiding them from and why.

" He got really pissed off with Morgan asking him if it was for his Harem," JJ muttered. She hadn't seen Reid that angry in a long time, and never at Morgan.

"SO he wants to make sure that some one can contact him any time, but doesn't want it tracked on his work phone, "Em mused. " Funny I've never seen him use another phone when we are away.."

"Guys this is not right. Spencer would be mortified if he knew what we were doing." JJ announced as the guilty feeling over-swept her. "Trust me I really want to know if it was him and just why he's keeping all this a secret. But.."

"I'm sorry JJ I got carried away with the puzzle. I'm a sucker for puzzles. But you're quite right I would have a fit if Reid profiled me," Emily quickly agreed knowing her friend was right. She didn't want to loose Reid's friendship over a stupid stunt..

Garcia sighed in defeat. She knew at heart the other two were right.

Spencer Reid was a shy, private man who she had the privilege to call friend.

"So what do we do then?" she pleaded. She really wanted to know if that cute butt belonged to her Junior G man.

"Just be there for him when he decides he wants to tell us..."Emily advised quietly, not liking her own words.

"Oh But..."

"Em's right Pen. He will come to us when he is ready," JJ reinforced Em's words, even though on the inside she was pouting just like Penelope.

"So on with the shopping?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

"Definitely..I need to go back to the jeans shop," Garcia announced marshalling together her already bulging bags.

"Pen you already bought three different pairs," JJ laughed while sorting out her own purchases.

"Yeah but I need to go buy a pair of Straight legged Black ones for Reid." Garcia stated calmly as she stood.

"GARCIA!" Emily and JJ squealed at their smiling friend.

"What?...I'll give him them for Christmas and he will wear them once so as not to disappoint me." the bubbling ball of excitement explained

"...And of course you will just happen to have your camera around to capture said event" JJ concluded as she giggled at the twisted pixie mind of Penelope Garcia.

"Penelope there are times when your awesomeness scares the hell out of me," Emily stated solemnly. " And that was one of them...I still want a copy of the pics though," she admitted as her smile cracked through.

"Me too..." JJ agreed, Laughing at the total childishness they were displaying.

"Well then my Beauties. Let us be off to find the perfect denims for our Boy," Garcia beamed as she thought about how her plan would work.

"Oh god she's got that `I'm on a mission` look," JJ whispered as she followed behind the determined stride of their outrageous Technical Analyst and friend.

"I am suddenly feeling so sorry for the sales assistants in that shop, and for our Doctor Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perceptions 3**

AN/ thanks everyone im glad your enjoying my little ditty.

Now back to the show...

As always happened the hard reality of their jobs at the BAU left the Ladies little time to gossip about their latest goal; namely getting Doctor Spencer Reid into the jeans Garcia had found.

Although prentis and JJ agreed that found wasnt quite the right adjective.

She had gone through what seemed to be 100 pairs of jeans, before she was finally happy with her choice.

`Only the Best for my BabyGenius` she had crowed at the other womens comments.

All cases started bad, obviously if they weren't bad then they wouldnt need to be presented to the BAU. This one went from bad to horrific very quickly.

The body count had risen to seven by the time the team had cornered the UnSub right were Reid had predicted after the last kill.

The team had unanimously voted to fly home that night. Noone wanted to stay in that town one more second than they had too. They all knew that rationally getting a nights sleep then travelling in the morning made more sense. But emotionally they all needed miles between them and this place before they relaxed enough to slip into sleeps arms.

Hotch had obviously felt the same as he hadnt disagreed on leaving as soon as possible.

"Morgan have you seen Reid?" the unit chief barked holding onto his cell phone. From which was emitting strange noises that Morgan decided would be best to ignore. Hotch had already taken lumps out of his ass for the prank he had played on Reid.

"No Hotch! He was packed and out of the room before I had finished my shower," Morgan replied. "He's probably on that arcade machine again. I'll go and get him" he offered. Hotch nodded, resuming his conversation with the strange noises.

Everyone on the team had be astounded by the Genius` fascination with the old Pac-man arcade game. Even Garcia who had accompanied them this time, had smiled and left the game to the smiling boy.

Even Hotch had at one point floored the group by announcing that he'd put in for one of the machines at his next budget review if it kept Reid's caffiene intake within safe levels.

But when Morgan rounded the corner into the small room in which the game stood, it was to find Reid laughing on the phone while staring out at the countryside outside

"Yes Cara Im on my way home tonight...yes Im reallly looking forward to it to...patience woman"

Morgan knew he should leave, but his curiousity won over his ethics.

He moved back round the corner so reid wouldnt catch his reflection and listened to his Pretty boy's laughter. And wait wasnt Cara something mushy in Italian...Rossi had been saying it on the phone...Beloved! that was it.

Maybe his friend was finally spreading those wings a little.

Funnily enough that thought made him rather tense and worried for his shy friend.

Then the bombshell hit his ears...

"So its just going to be you, Lisa,Monique,Lynnette and me...No its fine Cara...Seriously its not a problem it's their loss. I get four lovely women all to myself...No Im the lucky one!"

Morgan shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

Spreading his wings is one thing. But what the hell...Lisa, Monique, Lynette and Cara. What the hell was Reid thinking?

"Okay Cara I'll see you when I get home...of course I do minx...Oh I see that doesnt count...hahahaha...Cara mia, ti voglio bene...your accents terrible practice woman...You too. Sleep well."

At the sound of his friends goodbyes Morgan shook of his puzzlement and worry and walked back round the corner.

"Reid we are waiting on you man. What you getting in a last game?" he asked chuckling. "You okay?"

"Im fine Morgan...apart from the vile taste in my mouth and the burning in

my lower intestines. Im just peachy thanks," Reid growled glaring at the sight of the other man.

"Come on Reid! You have gotten me worse. And hotch has already chewed me out," morgan pleaded hoping reids sense of fair play would aid him.

"hmph!" Reid just walked right passed his surprised friend.

Okay so the good doctor is still pissed off. Maybe that stuff was stronger than I thought, he mused as he followed his friend out to the black suv's. Probably not the time, he decided to ask him just what he and four females were planning to do together when he got home.

Was it remotely possible that his little brother had sprouted Player he, Derek Morgan had missed it.

Dr Spencer Reid...Ladies Man.

Morgan shook his head again at the bizarre thought, as he got into the car with Hotch driving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perceptions 4**

**An: **thankyou to the guest who sorted out my very poor Italian. Lol..blame google. Im afraid my knowledge of Italian is nil...well Pizza and Spaghetti but thats it so thank you very much. I will edit that as soon as possible.

So lets get to it...

Once they reached the jet Reid immediately claimed the small couch at the back of the plane. He reasoned that he deserved the space due to putting up with Morgan's childish pranks and 'foghorn' snoring.

No one could really think of a reason to deny the boy, so once he was settled he sighed and fell easily into slumber.

The first time Rossi became aware of the looks Morgan and the Ladies were throwing the unconcious Doctors way, he had put it down to the overprotective feelings all the team had for their youngest.

It was kind of 'sweet' Rossi supposed. Even though he knew it drove the young man nuts. For he come to Rossi on several occasions asking him for advice on how to handle the teams 'babying'

`preferably without the use of a baseball bat, and me cleaning up pools of blood`

Rossi smiled to himself as he thought of reids words.

Reid was slowly but surely coming into his own, but he was too kind hearted to tell his older `brother and sisters` to go play with the highway traffic and leave him be.

Even when he really, really wanted too.

After these intense looks of worry and puzzlement had gone on for one hour Rossi had reached his limit.

Christ, he thought Reid would be jumping out the plane minus a freeking parchute if they continued this crap when he woke up.

At that precise moment Garcia was staring at the lanky frame as if it held the answer to every question ever posed, anywhere.

Getting to his feet he moved over to where the culprits sat.

"Alright you four! What?" he hissed standing over them.

"Sorry Rossi, but what are you talking about?" morgan replied, even though he knew the senior profiler missed nothing. But how could he explain his feelings to anyone else, when he couldnt get a handle on them himself.

Rossi said nothing for a moment, just smiled that annoyingly familiar `I-Know` smile.

"So you Agents Jareau and Prentiss, along with Technical Analysist Garcia havent spent the last hour ogling Reid while he's asleep." he stated then waited for the explosion.

"I wasnt ogling Spence, Rossi," JJ retorted shrilly over the snorts of her collegues struggling for words.

"So what would you call it Agent?" rossi demanded

"Its not like that Sir," Garcia pleaded. "Its just...hhhmm."

"Its just that some things have come to our attention recently," Emily explained pointing to JJ and Penelope. "And they have been rather puzzling."

"Okay We will return to that in a moment," Rossi promised with a nod. "So whats your problem?" he demanded of Morgan.

Morgan took a deep breathe. He knew how this was going to sound to the others.

"I overheard a phonecall..."

"You eavesdropped on a private call of Reids?" Hotch demanded, lifting his head from the paperwork in front of him for the first time.

"No..Well yeah I suppose I did. A little...it wasnt planned Hotch," Morgan told the now glaring man. "I was just so shocked by what I was hearing that I just couldnt move away."

"And just what was so horrific that you couldnt do what you knew was the right thing?" Hotch growled at his subordinate.

"It wasnt horrific or anything bad Hotch...It was...reid was setting up a date and flirting with someone he calls Cara.." Morgan tried to explain.

"Ooh Cara...thats beloved isnt it Rossi?" Emily asked trying to get Hotch's focus off of Morgan for a moment.

"Wonder if thats the student or the cougar?" Garcia mused out loud.

"What?!" Morgan exploded. His thoughts flying once again to the list of female names he had now imprinted on his brain. What was PrettyBoy up to and with whom?

"I think Ladies that comment requires a full explanation." Hotch's invitation had all the hallmarks of being an official order.

JJ opened her mouth to speak, but the sharp dark glare seemed to have paralysed her vocal chords. Garcia seemed to be in the same state.

Emily took a deep breath and jumped into an abridged version of the night of the Gala Ball and their encounter at the Mall.

"So let me get this straight," Rossi snapped really not getting the chaos this was causing. "You four are in an uproar because Reid, or someone you thought was Reid: dared to clean up and wear stylish clothes without your inteference."

"Rossi , Reid...this guy had the inner circle of bitches on the Hill having orgasams in his wake. I mean he could have modeled for Gucci or Armani and made a bomb...And yet I cant get rid of the thought that it was Reid," Emily complained.

"And that young woman was all over him at the Mall," JJ put in , with just a little bit of a bite to her tone.

She really did love Will...but had she really turned down those long legs and neat butt.

"And she was really pretty too," Garci added with a pout.

"So let me see if i've got this right," Rossi announced only just holding back the full bout of laughter that was bubbling in his chest. "This'reid' clone wore nice clothes, looked good in them, was attractive to young and mature ladies who enjoyed his company, as much as he enjoyed their's by the sound of it."

Hotch snorted but made no comment, his head once again down in his paperwork. Rossi through his oldest friend a look, and smiled internally at the unintrested vibe Hotch was throwing about

"And this is pissing you off...nahnah!" Rossi threw up his hands to halt the verbal onslaught he knew was about to hit him.

"And you!" he snapped at Morgan. "Youre thrown to learn that reid has a private life?"

"its not like that Rossi," Morgan tried to defend himself, even though he wondered if deep down that may be part of it. " He just sounded so different..."

"What Happy..Confident...articulate" Rossi cried out. "For the love of all thats holy! Reid is all those things...most of the time."

Hotch lifted his head and caught the looks on Morgan and the Ladies faces and couldnt contain himself any longer.

"They are terrified that their `babyGenius` is all grown up now. And doesnt need them anymore. Its classic Parental fears," he announced through warm chuckles. Which surprised his team as much as his words. But when they settled in...

"Thats not funny Hotch," from Emily

"He's not that much younger than me," From JJ

"Oh my BabyGenius," from a very upset Garcia

"Yeah right man," From Morgan.

The denials went on for a few moments.

Then silence fell until...

"Im never having kids," Morgan muttered. "This sucks!"

"Nope...he's staying my babyGenius," Stated a determined Garcia even though her eyes where full of unshed tears. "I dont care if he's grey haired, bald or fat. He's staying m

Emily and JJ said nothing. But mentally promised themselves to treat their little brother with more respect and less coddling.

Well more respect anyway.

Rossi looked over to see the center of this emotional cyclon and struggled with his well practiced poker face.

For Doctor Spencer Reid was wide awake and through him a cheeky wink before closing his warm honey eyes.

`Cheeky bugger, rossi thought with awarm feeling.

When he first met the boy, he would never imagined that he would feel as strongly as he did now about the gangly doctor.

There was just something about Spencer that called Alphas to protect him. Not that he was weak or fragile.

Far from it Spencer Reid was a very strong person.

The fact that that strength was enclosed in a seemingly frail body, had fooled many an UnSub.

To their cost.

Of course he was never going to be the `kick down doors` kind of agent. But he handled himself well in the field, using what gifts he had and minimising his weaknesses as much as possible.

His thoughts were brought back to the jet by the sound of his friends voice.

It never ceased to amaze him that the soft tone he employed when in 'family

mode' came from the same mouth that uttered 'do what I tell you or else' when in FBI mode.

For now it was in Family mode.

"Garcia there is no need to get upset. There is no need to change anything,"Hotch comforted. "You all just need to remember that he is now 30 years of age, and has been an agent for 8 of those. He is always going to be the youngest of our family...but he isnt the baby...Okay?"

when he received nods from everyone he smiled. "Good ..Get some sleep!"

The others moved and settled in their favourite places to sleep.

Morgan put on his headphones and drifted off to some classic R'nB.

JJ curled up in the shawl Will and Henry had gotten her for Mothers day. She drifted of thinking of that lovely day.

Garcia packed away her knitting, then cuddled up beside he Chocolate God, using his shoulder as her pillow.

Emily closed her book and curled up. As she drifted of she smiled softly thinking of her silly cat Sergio.

Soon only Rossi and Aaron Hotchner remained awake in the cabin of the jet.

"So whats your excuse?" Rossi whispered to his friend suddenly.

"Huh?" Hotch's head flew up at the unexpected question.

"Im not blind Aaron. And I know you better than the rest. You watch over him Like he's the last choclate in your box...No dont say anything just listen.

Be sure of yourself before you say anything to them. Because if you hurt him they wont give two figs that youre their boss. They will destroy you." at this point he stood up and moved into the aisle. "Think I'll get some sleep too. Goodnight Aaron."

Hotch shook his head at his friend, mentor and occasional tormentor.

"Last chocolate in the box, Rossi? Youre suffering from sleep deprivation on senile dementia" he muttered returning yet again to the neverending paperwork.

`And the white bird flew threw the nightskys closer and closer to home and safety.`


	5. Chapter 5

**PERCEPTION 5**

**A.N this chapter is the last of this little story. **

**This began with a nagging little thought that just wouldn't shut up.**

**But now that I've got my writers toes wet I hope to continue to entertain you all.**

**Next on list is a rather convoluted tale centring of course on Spencer Reid. I cant help it he's just so adorable.**

**Anyhoo its called Consequences Fall...and starts just after Emily** **returns.**

**Trust me its not at all fluffy...lmao**

**but for now thank you all for reading my tale.**

**And so to the conclusion...**

As he lay back against the dark blue pillows warm and oh so sated, he agreed that it had been a very good decision to fly home that night.

He smiled to himself when he thought of the teams reaction to his transformation into this relaxed, spiky bed-headed individual.

No no one in the BAU never mind the FBI would recognise this incarnation of the tough negotiator.

Well no one, except the one currently giggling like a teenage school girl, against the warm skin of his chest.

"So let me get this straight," a very tousled Spencer Reid began. "JJ, Emily and Pen can't decide if I'm robbing cradles or chasing Cougars. And Morgan..well he probably thinks I'm having orgies with them both." He concluded just as the insanity of his friends beliefs had him chuckling yet again.

"Pretty much," Aaron agreed with a smirk, so very pleased to see his lover so happy and relaxed.

"I'm never wearing those bloody jeans ever again," Spencer informed him as he settled down, sleep finally catching up with him.

"Keep them for the house," Aaron laughed.

"Pervert!" Reid accused. "You just like watching my ass."

"True," Aaron laughed pecking a swift kiss on his soft hair. "That's why I will never complain about the baggy khakis you wear to work."

Spencer had to snigger at that, but mentally he agreed. For he knew he would get nothing done if Aaron ever took it into his head to wear his well worn denims to the office.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure that Dave knows about us!" Aaron announced gently, not wanting this news to spoil Spencer's happiness.

"And?" Spencer asked a bit worried. He really liked the older profiler and didn't want his relationship with Aaron to become a bone of contention.

"He pretty much told me to be damn sure that you stayed happy, or I'd regret it...Probably a horses head in the bed." he chuckled thinking of the old Godfather movies. " Also some big hints that we should come clean to the team when we are sure."

Aaron pulled Spencer's slim frame closer. For all that he was slim he was by no means scrawny. His baggy clothes disguised a lean but toned frame, with even a hint of a six pack on his abdomen. And those long legs where surprisingly strong. As Aaron had found out when he began to train for the FBI triathlon. Spencer wasn't as fast as Aaron, but endurance wise he beat him hands down.

"Hmm, in time," Reid agreed snuggling down on his lovers shoulder as sleep continued to creep into his body and mind. " For now though how should I play this?" he muttered.

"Well you could always introduce them to Haley's second cousin Constance and her 21 year old daughter, Cara Marie. Or even go the whole hog and introduce Morgan to Cara's Mathematics study group. But that would mean tolerating their third degree about how you met etc." Aaron replied knowing full well Spencer wouldn't go for that idea.

"Hmm No that would not be fun," Spencer murmured sleepily.

Aaron looked down at the peaceful face of the man he loved, and who amazing loved him. He hadn't been looking for love, but now that he had it he was damned if he was letting it go.

That didn't mean he didn't love to tease the oh-so literal-man on the occasions he could get away with it. Like now!

"I think," Aaron announced with a decidedly evil smirk gracing his normally stoic face. "that you should announce to everyone in the round table room that your sleeping with me."

"WHAT?!" Spencer cried popping up like a startled jack-rabbit as the words hit his tired brain.

"Think about it," Aaron laughed putting a playful kiss on his startled lovers nose. "Morgan will pass out and fall off that chair he's always swinging on. The trio of Ladies will be struck dumb...oh for at least an hour. And Rossi will smile that 'I-knew-it-all-the-time smile. Then go play mind games with Strauss`s head."

"You Aaron Hotchner are a sick sick man," Reid gasped before dropping a soft kiss onto his lovers lips. "Sexy as hell, but definitely sick," he concluded ass he moved back to his previous comfortable position.

Aaron smiled to himself as he clicked of the bedside light, only leaving the hall light shining through the slightly open door to break the darkness.

"Maybe, but you love me."

"Hmm of course I do...sleep now," Spencer whispered as sleep finally claimed him.

Aaron lay silently watching the intrinsic restlessness that was Spencer Reid disappear into the peace of slumber. As he did he was reminded of Rossi's comment on the jet.

"You watch over him like he's the last chocolate in your box"

Aaron smiled to himself as sleep finally pulled him toward the land of dreams.

"Only if it is a Coffee Surprise," he muttered to the peaceful room.

**THE END**

So what you think?

Constructive criticism welcomed always.

Cheeky remarks...well my dragon can have them as a treat.

6th Dec 2012.


End file.
